


Mike Schmidt's bizarre adventure

by Redprince1990



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redprince1990/pseuds/Redprince1990
Summary: Follow Mike Schmidt as he gets use to this new world he's dropped in with no understanding of anything but forced to keep up a facade of his past to others around him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I hope it suits well for everyone if theirs anything your interested in asking or even leaving helpful criticism that would be greatly appreciated.

Mike Schmidt wasn't the luckiest of people but he made due with what he had for better or for worse. Though it's hard to make the best of a situation where child entertaining robots try and murder you. At least he would have something interesting written on his tombstone. "Here lies mike smith murdered by smoky bear" probably not a good conversation starter thought. Honestly being dead isn't a proper way to start a conversation either. To get back to the topic at hand Mike thought this job was the best thing to of happen to him sit in a room for 6 hours and get paid 120 dollars? That seemed like the dream but with dreams came nightmares turns out the animatronics he was watching moved at night. Oh the screaming fit that followed seeing that bunny walk down the hall to his office gave him more terror then anything else. But against all odds he survived over a month in that hell his reason for staying was never clear money,suicidal or even just the rush of living we never knew. Soon after that month the place had closed down but a sister restaurant opened up soon after and Mike followed taking the job. But now he realized the mistake he made after the first night their. 10 of the bastards this time and he had no doors to shut in their face just a mask and his one year of theater class to let him slip by. But after the 8th night he started seeing things that weren't their a shadow version of that bunny, Bonnie was their name I think? Anyways soon his mind started to wonder further and further until a golden bear was sitting right in the open in the middle of the hallway, Mike disturbed quickly put on the mask but realized he wasn't leaving. After building up the courage to he stood up and went to investigate it but that stunt cost him everything. The bear came at him almost instantly when he got close to it a giant head of him came at him faster then he could run he tried to scream for help but silence fell over the pizzeria. Where he ended up is still a mystery some think he's dead some say he's alive but went mad but here's what really happen to poor Mike.


	2. New world

Opening my eyes to see a train yard is not what I expected to see after that run in with Winnie the Pooh. After dusting myself off I realize something first I'm lost and my phone isn't working I can't call or even get service. Two if I did get grabbed by that bear thing why am I in a train yard this is not what I expect when I'm told I'd be murdered if caught. And three what the hell is that thing? 

Mike gawking at the strange bipedal bird that's almost the size of him the bird doesn't seem to take notice of him and continues working. Currently mike is wondering if he's having a drug trip right now or if his mind has finale given in and decided to break. But their wasn't much time for it since night was beginning to fall and he'd rather not find out if this things are the same as the things from his job.

"God damn it what am I gonna do?" Mike started muttering to himself then it hit him he's talking to himself in a world where he just saw a bird thing walk on two legs he must be going mad. That's why mike isn't able to call anyone it's a dream or his brain has given up trying anymore he just hopes he dies in dignity at least before he goes. "What am I saying it was 4 am last time I left if anything that puppet is probably having a field day killing him right now." But wait if he is dying right now why is his mind not sending monsters to attack him or even any indicator of danger? Somethings not right here and I'm gonna find out what it is but first I need to see what the rules of this dream is I don't wanna make it harder for myself. Let's see if I can imagine some food for me to eat after a solid minutes of trying to imagine food from thin air he realized he can't play god. "Well their goes my evening and I was hoping with a clap of my hands I'd just leave." Thinking to himself to not attract any unwanted visitors from the real world. 

After an hour or so of walking mike had walked close to what seemed like a big city he'd seen tons of them the things he saw at the train yard. But instead of just the bird it was any animal you could think of bears,bunnies,foxes,chickens,monkey,rhino, etc. Now mike really needed to be careful since he has no idea if or what humans are to them in this world. Who knows maybe the roles are reversed and everyone eats humans and them seeing a wandering human might be their next meal. "Jesus why couldn't my mind of sent to the kingdom of caring atleast I'd get to meet things that didn't want me dead." Mike started thinking to himself their has to be a way to get past these things without bringing attention to himself. Then he realized he came to work wearing his casual clothes since he security clothes were washing cause some kid threw up on him. "Thank god for children not knowing their limits" soon he started to look towards the primates and monkeys he had seen maybe he could pass off as one of them if but first he'd need to watch them. 

Mike spent the whole night watching and trying to copy what each primate did so he could replicate them the only problem was his hair. He had shaven almost a week ago so he wasn't to have much hair on his body. Maybe he could play it off like he lost his hair or fur but he can't draw too much attention. Just find what he needs to know and hide away maybe if he looks hard enough he could find a library. "It's now or never" he mumbled to himself as he continued towards the city. As mike walked further and further into the city he didn't feel watched or felt like an outcast not even one person had gave him a weird stare yet. It was going great but now here's where the problem arises where the hell is the library or anything. He made a crucial mistake he hadn't tried to ask for direction and since he was in the middle of the city everyone would be to busy to stop and answer questions. As Mike tried to formulate a plan he felt more eyes follow him he started feeling panic flow over him he was awful in public places. Soon he tried to just walk in one direction to escape the crowd but it didn't work he felt their eyes burning into the back of his skull. He'll never forget those lifeless eyes pounding at his door walking into his office and staring him right in the face. Mike had been running this whole time he hadn't realized it until he collapsed in an ally way tired and afraid and sick to his stomach. "Some parts of me wishes this is a nightmare and I'll wake up in my office and it's 6am" Mike felt as his mind started leaving him. Soon he broke and just started crying he didn't care anymore he had never cried in his life before after 10 but this is the straw that broke the camels back. He felt like the tears couldn't stop no matter what he did even if people stared on their way by he didn't even mind them. Soon he felt something touch him on the shoulder was he going to have to fight for his life mike had never done any fighting aside from maybe 1 year of boxing and that's it. "Hey are you ok?" Mike had looked up to see a bear standing at a 7 feet it was him the cause of his fears. Freddy Fazebear.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on trying to get a chapter out every week or 2 week I hope everyone is fine with it I wish to make sure my fanfic is up to par with other great ones.


End file.
